


Fluffy Mailee

by Femme_Fatale_0335



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Slow Dancing, replenish the Mailee tag on AO3 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femme_Fatale_0335/pseuds/Femme_Fatale_0335
Summary: A series of short moments going into Mai and Ty lee's relationship.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Fluffy Mailee

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this one myself, I'm just publishing it for someone I know who doesn't have an account and can't make one. She's somehow-i-got-an-account on Tumblr :)

Mai and Ty Lee were never the obvious couple. Maybe that’s why it took them so long to get together. But now that she had Ty Lee, Mai was never letting her go.

Mai had never been that popular. She wasn’t pretty or sweet or funny or confident. She was quiet and rude and never knew what to say.

Many people thought Ty Lee was too good for Mai. That she didn’t deserve her. They just wanted Ty Lee. But that didn’t scare Mai. She had never much cared what other people thought.

Mai was sitting under a tree, and at first glance she appeared to be alone. That wasn’t the case. She was watching her girlfriend flit about the park, doing acrobatics, talking to strangers, and having fun.

Most people would be worried or jealous. But not Mai. She trusted Ty Lee. And seeing Ty Lee happy could do nothing but bring a smile to Mai’s face.

It was a quiet night. Mai and Ty Lee were eating takeout in their tiny apartment, at the tiny table right in front of the tiny TV in the corner of the tiny kitchen. Their apartment was cramped and cheap and dark. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Ty Lee got up to wash her dishes, and her face shifted into a grin. She set down her plate on the counter and, before Mai could wonder what Ty Lee was thinking, pulled Mai out of her seat. 

She started leading her girlfriend in a slow dance, a dreamy smile on her face. Mai could never refuse that face. She smiled, and laughed lightly, drunk on life and happiness and the way Ty Lee fit perfectly in her arms.

Mai never smiled. But Ty Lee did. Ty Lee had a gorgeous smile. She had the kind of smile that lit up the room, that demanded to be loved. 

Mai never smiled, but Ty Lee didn’t care. She knew that when Mai’s eyes crinkled just so, when she pursed her lips ever so slightly, when she called Ty Lee an idiot in the fondest voice, she was saying ‘I’m happy.’ That she was saying ‘that was beautiful.’ That she was saying ‘I’m proud,’ or ‘that was perfect,’ or ‘that brings me joy.’

And that she was saying ‘I love you.’


End file.
